The Sparkle In His Bubly Eyes
by POTNIX4EVER
Summary: So Kystaleen finds the boy of her dreams at her new school, in exacly where she expected not to find anything at all, and hes in a band! But will the other gorillaz like her, and will Murdoc get in the way! 2DXOC first storylol.
1. Chapter 1: Krystalline Panda Onazi

**The sparkle in his bubly eyes**

**Chapter one: Kystaleen Panda Onami**

The rain was Crystaline, just like my name which is Krystaleen, but spelled different. The rain was also thin and dark, just like my slender wasteline that skimmed long fire red hair to my hips, with black tips that also had a little bit of pink sometimes when I feel like dieing them.

But the rain was cold, just like my dead cold white pail freezing skin and I scratched my whrist with my long black and red nails, and I accidently scratched one of the red lines on my soft white it didn't hurt, even thouh a few dark tears fell from my lilac eyes that shone like a purple mist in a snowy summer.

My name is Krystaleen Panda Onami, and I'm half japan, half England but I have a british accent, and I never been to America before.

I was sitting in a forist pondering and falling onto my dark thoughts of death and destruction, (even though I'm not goth , but, my mom, killed my dad and my family when I was little so things feel sad to me).

I decided to go to school maybe because I had to sometimes and my fodster grampa might yell at me if the princable guy called and yelled at her.

"Goodnight sweet trees." I told the forist and go to go to school. It was called sodworth school, and we had to have uniforms but they were blue, and I walked in with my skirt cut shortir, and a tanktop and plaid unbuttoned jumper coat.

This was a first school day for me, and i went to this one school before wheere the dumb mean girls made fun of me and call me a ginger even tho my hair is acytually original balk, with pink hightlights naturally (not even kiddin, they were!)

The schools air was chillie when I walked in and everyone was froezen when they saw me. The girls with their big blonde hair gave me scrunchy looks and threw arrow eyes at me. it secretly hurts, but i dont tell anyone.

I had my ipod in my ears and I was listening to damon auburn, my favorite band. He was playing a song called woohoo.

"When i feel heavy metal." I sang lowedly but it was outload and a couple people looked at mew and smiled, cause I didnt know if i wasa good singer or not, but i hopped i was.

All the sudden, my books fell!

"Crap." I cussed. They fell everywhere and everyone laughfed at me! How rude right, but one guy didnt. He was a blue blur in the croud, and he walkedout with a sorry expression on his face.

Everyone got quiet as they looked up at their leader!

He held a hand out. "I'm 2D." He yelled. "Are you okay dont pay atention to paula."

I looked at paula and she growled at me and stomped away with her dumb big purple feet."

He was hot! He had shaggy blue hair and no eyes! I wonderd how he coud see.

"Why are you have no eyes?" I asked.

He frowned. "My mean friend Murdock punched them out, but i didn't even cry. He dropped out tho, but i still live with himm."

"You live with him? I ask, kind of slightly disapointed. "Why are you gay?"

He shook his head offended. "No lol. we're in a band but we dnt no what to call it yet."

I had an idea, cause I'd always wanted a band before. "How about the gorillas?"

He got a big earto ear grin and laughed. "Thatd be cool! But with a z in stead"

"haha lol you should." I smiled at him, an we stared at eachother for five minutes, i looked at his eyes but he didnt have any lol.

"how can you see?" I ask.

"Ive got used to it i was already blind but sometims i can see. Only when i want to."

"cool." I said. "Bye."

"WAIT!" He yelled. "come to my house after school."

I shrugged, cause really I have nothing else to do after school anyways. "where is your house?"

"In a big studio with a big roof." He said to me happily, "Its in crawely."

"i never asked your name." He said softly as we left the school.

"Its Krystaleen." I nodded. He smiled cutley.

"Thats a cute name. Your really pretty you know."

I looked down at my limber waste and bulbous boobs. I hoped he was staring kind of haha.

"Dont you have a girlfriend or whatever." I muttered.

"Paula.," He sighed. "shes so dumb she doesnt even get me... she just."

Suddenly, he punched the door, and a brown head girl on the other side whos name was amber ran away.

"SHE DOESNT UNDERSTAND ME. NO ONE DOES."

Suddenly, my eyes began to water because he thought his life sucked, but mine does. "YOU THINK NO ONE UNDERSTANDS YOU?GET A LIFE LOOSER!"

I skipped away dramaticly, crying from him, He made me mad but he ran after me and through his rists around me and held his leg over me, we fell to the ground.

"Did I hurt you?" He panted. "Im sorry."

"Its okay." I shrugged "Just dont think your life is bad, because you dont know how bad some lives are and if they do bad things to make their lifes suck.,"

His black holes sparkled with want, and he apolagized again. "I'm sorry.:

Than he started kissing me right there in the hall, and i was like WTF!

"WTF!" I shouted, pulling him away. "Get off, we're in the school and we like just met."

"You're right." He pouted, frowning ".Im sorry, lets just be fwiends fo now, okaiy?"

He had a cute voice and it sparkled in my ears cause it was all british and cute.

We got off and left to go to the sudio.


	2. Chapter tw: GURL POWERR

**The Sparkle in His Bubly Eyes**

**chapter]r two: Gurl Power!**

The studio was HUGGGEEEE! It had such a big enterance room.

I stared in amazement. "Woah." I muttered. "Lol."

"In'it cool? 2D laughed.I nodded as a voice growled meesily.

"Dang look a hottie." Murdoc yelled. I looked over at murdoc and he was gross! He was green and had black hair and a red purple eye that was sparkly and almost hot but it wasn't cause he was pretty gross.

"Shut up murdoc." 2d sniffled. "You cant have her."

"who says?"

"I do." He walked down looking offended as I said this, but I kicked him in the balls! Girl power!

His face swolled as I ran away with 2d laughing. It was fun.

"YOU STUPID WOMAN!" He shouted,but it was funnay I wasn't scared of him.

"that was so awesome." 2d giggled. "especially since… nevermind."

He looked so sad and droopy. I comforted him. "what? What happened?"

"He…" 2d bit his lip and shook his head. "I cant,ive said too much already. Im so sorry." He started to run away but I caught him wsith my pail hands.

"tell me." I muttered ino him.

"He… He touched me." He bit his lip again and started to cry. "also he forgot my birthday."

"what?" I clasped my hand over my mouth. "he touched you?"

"and forgot my birthday." He bawled.

We fell into a grasp, and he cried into me.

"what happened how did he do it?"

2d began. "he walked into my room last night when I was sleeping and climbed ontop of me and… and… I cant, I cant!"

"sh…" I muttered into his cold ear. "its ok."

Than he looked at me with his wet black eyes and we locked eyes for a minute. He took me in a lip lock, and we smooched for a thirty minutes. He monaed on ym lips. I smiled, feling in control. I slid off my bra and he lookedat my boobvs in amazement.

"You look like you could be aboob model1" HE said, amazes. I shrugged.

"I don't think so. Now come here, bass player." He grinned evilly, but he wasn't evil lol. The base player touched one of my boobs and I felt like I would loose control. He slipped his pants of and his shirt. Cuz its weird to have sxx with a shirt on rofl

His privates were REALLY BIG! It couldl be about a foot long! I bet it was longer than that mean Murdoc's. He put his thingy in my thingi and we moaned in unison. He moved back and fort and the bed made creaky noises and he came first. Cuz I can last longer than him. It wasn't my first time. But it was HIS. He laoid back and I cuddled him.

"I love you, Krystalline Panda Onarmi."

But I didn't think I could say it back just yet.

Lol.


	3. Chapter 3: Rusel is in a band

**The sparkle in his bubly eyes**

**Chapter 3:Russell in da band**

The nex day we had 2 read this stupd b0ring booke in math called and mice and men, and it was about some dumb guy who made life fucking stupid i didnt wanta resad it so i left the class and mr fopora yelled at me.

I through the dum book at him n a fat brown skinned guy named russell stood up.

"Im goin too." Rusl sed.

He was cool. very cool so we left we talked.

"Ur pretty cool haha." I yelled.

"Thx lol."

"Want to join 2d's band?"

"Who is 2d." He asked with a confuse look on his face. He scrated his head like he waned to remember.

"My...friend." I say and he looked at me and than smiles. I dont know why. he just did. okay?

but i stutterd on the word friend b/c i wasnt sure if me and stuart are actually friends or just boyfriend aand girlfriend. I mean hes fucking hot n he makes me feel like a light feathery cloud because hes so handsome and not a pervy fucking asshole like all of the other girls who r rude.

"Do you play an instrument?" I asked.

"Yeah I do the dj."

"You wanna b in 2d's bamd?"

"are u in it."

"no."

"Ok."

So we went to 2d's classroom where he was laying on the desk with his feet under his back and his arms on the floor.

"Hey babe."

I glard at him alot b/c i didn't know if we were frends or bf or gf yet and my friend russl was here haha.

"Ok. Hi Kristalyne."

"Hey babe." I smiled and he smiled alot too. I came over and sat on him on the desk b'c all of the sudden i get this rush of loving happiness into my heart and it blows me up like never before.

I ripped away his top there and we kissed with our puffy mouths alot. He ripd my top off and lookd at my bobbs again. than i remembered that i wasnt redy!

"You parve!" I screetchd and i ran away with limp blue tears running down my pale features. I hated him more than preppy polla and her stupid purple cheer shoes. I ran into the janitor closet and cried.

"wats rong." the janitor said rustly.

"AHHHH." I creamed loud and he shook me until i fainted to a dead state.

i was almost ded. then...

...2D walked in!

_-/


	4. Chapter fer: Reck it Ralf

**The sperkle in the bubly eyes**

**CHAPTER 4: reck it ralf**

**Ps. thanks to my sistr 4 helpin me rite the parts wer murdoc gets sad lol.**

* * *

We were really tie4red so we wunted to see a movie.

"wanna see reck it ralph." A girl called Arikari who was akashully nicknamed noodle yelled. She was waring a short blue lace dress and two big red shoes. we ignroed. her.

russl came too and we wrnt into the theater.

"whos thar girl in the blue lace thing." 2d whispered loud.

"Noodle!" I yelled. "she is cool. she plays keyboard. u shud be in a band with her."

"great idea!" he shouts in hapenis

Murdoc wasn't there because he was at home contimplating lifes many dificulties and slowly weeping his troubled mind into the only state he could stand. Cold. .Sleep...

reck it ralph started with ralph running into a place and then running out again. we laffed in 2d put his arm around me with every passion ever.

"I love you." he said.

But I couldnt do it. I cant. I just... I ran out with tears making a break from my tired eye's.

"I LOVE YOU." I shouted to the skies, which was only the only place i cud say it. "I LOVRE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVED YOU."

Noodle/Arikari walked out an gives me a big hug because rite now she is my only frend.

"It's gonna b ok gurl." she sed.

but all of the sudden a big gren tanke rolled up with green like murdocs skin. and it was murdoc!

"YOU BASTARD." I shouted at him. "LEAVE US ALONE, WE DID NOTHING! U HAVE NO RITE TO HURT US WITH A TANK. EVER."

"YOUR A BITCH." HE laughed. "NOW IM GUNNA CRUSH U LYK A BITCH. LOL."

He tried to run us over but we ran. "Y RU DOIN THIS?!" I yeld.

"because i love 2D." He panted. "And i love you too."

"YOUR FUCKING INSANE WTF!" I growled rlly loud. Noodle pulled out a samurai sort and thru it at him.

"GO AWAY YOU DUMB MEAN ASSHOLE."

It hits the top of the tank and he looks at us with sad.

"_This has become my world." He breathes. "Trecherously attacking everything what crosses the one I love? But who do I love? Is it you of whom I have just met? Or is it him? The one who so mixes and jumbles the very mind I call my own. I used to watch him walk everytime he did. So gracefully unkempt and uncaring. So beautiful, the way the delicate blue that was his hair swayed in the wavering wind. And never more did I want what I couldn't have. He who watches the wind with black eyes that reflect nothing of the sun, but hide away the dificulties and beauties of the world that contrast and mix together so well, in only the eyes of him. My one. My only. My wind and my sun. 2D_...JKLOL"

so he crid and we laffed cux it was funny. lol.

muroc fell out of the tank an broke an every bone

we went bak in da movies and wen we got in... it was on fire!

xoxoxo


	5. Chapter fiv: PArentsz

The Sparkle in His Bubly Eyes  
chappter 5: Parentss

So, we left Burger king for the third time and 2d wa still not idsh upset abnout murdic. We listenrd to a bandnd caleld woo hoo and danxed, but we didnt crush the car ecause we were smattewe than that.

"I LOVE YOU!" He said quietly, hifing the blsh form his palid face, crying from happiness at the sang were sanging.

"OHEMG D, I FAQING TOLD U I WASNT REDY FOR COMITMENT YET! IM NO MANz PRISE!" He leaned forwaed and kissed me passionatly.

"I'm serry for ever trying to make you feel obliged to thi relasionship, but you are myprize. Mi wwonderful and beautiful prize Ive been serching for for all this time. yiu are my Castiel and I am your Dean! please tell me how yoyu feel."

"OHMEHGOD IS THAT A HETALA REFERENCE!"

"NO, ISZ A VERY SUPERNATURAL REFERENCR!" I cried because he yeleld at me.

"omigod im so serry i didnt mean to yell at you!" 2w tried to contort me.

"It's not that...IM PREGNATN!" I SCREAMED.

"ho ho ho." Santa screetched running away from the car. 2ds pale eyes widend at my outburdst and he looked like he was gonna jump out the window.

"IM GONNA BE A DADA!"


	6. adohanasusa

**Ado Hanasuasas 6**

we were at plannedpurgenthood, only it wasnt in the hood it wuz ackshully in a relly nice part of town.

the hole way 2d was smellin with hios really big mouth cause he was so happy biut i was mad because i had a premunishun that sumthin or sum1 wud go terriblie rong.

the building smeld good and had white evrywhur k didnt kno why so dont ask im not racist. there was a lady at that wront desk with a hagfat hed when we got in. we got out of the car an she smelled at us.

"Hi 2d and kristaline im aido hananusa."

aido hananususa was akshullyu apurntly from a vampire show about vampires and normal ppl livig in a school it was called the vampire nights.

but aido smleled again at us with his big fdace.

"COME SIT DOWN WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?"

"Hi aido hanasua." i sed at her she smilledd again. "HI WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?"

"Hi ado hanausa." steward said with his happy big blue face head. "

"K WHAT CAN I DO 4 YOU?"

"Hi ado hanausa." we sed at the same time so it was kute.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK CAN I DO FOR YOU?"

"hi ado hanasua'

ado hanadsua all of the sudden... EXPLODED! It happend so fast and i cried cuz i didnt like seeing another person die, and worst of all it smelled and gor on my new the gorillas shoes that some guy just made but i desined them an now ther was blood.

we cried and lauffed to and ran into the back room.

"So y are we here." 2d askd like a stupid.

"Shut up your making me mad you should alredy know where gutting babiestuf."

"ok whatever."

so we grabd a bunch of baby shit and it was pink but 2d cried cause he wanted blue so i slapped him in the butt and he only cried more so i made him wait in the car in shame.

when i wus dun getting stuff 4 da baby... ado hanadusuas craps was still on the ground being bloody and gross and srtinks... but rhnan... out of the corps...cralled...

MURDOC!  
"GO AWYA I HATE YOU"

"Wut?" he smeld to himself. "i was ALWYS ado hanadsuabaubasa. AND NOW IM GONNA TAKE THE CAR AWAI WITH 2D IN IT N U CANT STOP ME!'

"WHY!" I fell to the grund an crid over ado hanasuas costume that was a dead craps now even tho i didn car about him.

"Because..." He slowly began to breathe ever so idly. "You've won."

A gust of stale air flew around the very life that surrounded us, and triggered a small tear to trail from Murdoc's eye, that gleamed red like the stolen heart I'd taken from him. Stuart's.

"He's yours." He panted. "But I can't... I can't accept it. I've lost. I've lost this game, but I won't accept it. I have to cheat. Don't you see? He's the air in my lungs. He's the heart in my chest. Hes' the life I call my own. He's my person."

lol i didnt car murdoc was a fat anyways so i got up and pushd him in the dik n he fell into ado hanasuas stinkiayy craps.

i ran ot to fin 2d standin on a car criein.

he was... getting attacked by 79 russells!


	7. 7:RUSSEL TWURKS!

**AN: My sisters jurk so she wouldnt even rite murdocs sad parts this tie she thinks shes so fuckxng cool with her own little murdoc2d stories that she wont help me uhhhm so md god.**

**RUSSEL TWURKOFF**

at firs i laffecd cuz 79 was sexual lol

2d kept fallin of the car an tryin to get bak on agin an evrytim he did a russl wud hit him.

"KRISTALINE!" He crid. "THIS SUCKS!"

The russls bagan to do ther matin dance. they startd to twerk togethur and duggie in a sexual cirkle arund the car an out of one of da russls butts came a stereo playing starstrukkkkkkkkk by threeoh3.

"NICE LIGGS DAZY DUCKS MAKE AAMANA MAN GO HOOHOO." They sings. it was so scray. 2d only crid mor cuz he was so scrayed.

"HALP MEEDEEEEEEEE!" 2d screms. 'THEY TWERK REALLY BADLY AN ITS NOT CLASSSY"

"LEVUU HIM ALON!" I yeld at the 79 rusels who was laffin ad sandcing and soon evry1 joind in even murdoc an the ghost and craps of ado hanaduasua.

me an 2d wer da only good gies and somethere good russel was a good gay but he was sexretley a santa and had to be trappd under the north pole every chrsitasmas witch was tommrow.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GET HIM DOWN!" I YELD. "AN STOP TWURKIN!"

"WE CHANLEGED YOU?" they all scramed adn squaked and shreked at the sam time. "TO A TWURK BADDLE!"

"Ok." so furst i had tlo get unto my deress which was blue and sparkly i used some of the dye for 2d's hard die to die my durss blue.

i dandcd so hard that ado hanasua dyed again over an over. I DUD a flip in the air and kickd murdtick in the nose with my feel on my shoe and he fell down a sewer but his nose fell upwardf and kept floating off into the skie until it was gone lol.

than the russls multipled and ado hanasuaa cried for no reason cuz we hate him twice.

wifth a last kick in the air, the air was gassed with my persnesce and everyone scramed at hlow good ai was excep for ado hansuasa who reds minds and knows that i hate him so he hayes me too.

at thats once, all the aido hanasuaas and russels exloded so we had to go to the driwe cleaners to get their poo and blood things off our clotes.

we did it on a wassing macine. not rusel or aido hanssua it was me n 2d lol.

but right before he comed... it was... akshully... MURDICK IN A MASK!


	8. Aido HAnausa again

Hey guyz another xhapter comeing you're way.

The Spaerkle in his bubly eeiyes.

chapter 7: Aido Hananusa

'Once theree was a woman, who was sad because she didnt get what she wanted for her birthday, so she cried, and she laughed and she found anuther way to live her life, but it tdidnt work as well, but she wanted an ipiod.'

The whole band even Murdicl cheered at the song I wrote for the new album, On Plastic BEach. 

"You ar so good." I felt tearsa.

"I am not don;t lie evr, 2d." Murdoc got a farawy look in his eyes.

"You ever look onto the world and wonder what you have to do next? Or better yet, wonder what you want to do next? I feel that way all the time. I look out onto the world, and I wonder if I'm even needed? Would not having me here make this world go around like it always did? Sometimes I wonder. I wonder when it might be time to end it..."

2d laughed at hima dn so did rusself kinda, but he was busy watching Friday, so only noodle and me laughed.

"no one ever cares ever I"M HAVING A ABBA" I didnt meanr for it to slip out, but it already did.

"NO WAYTFD" Noodle screemed, running inside a box. It reminded me of this Life of Pee/Reck it Ralph fanfiction I wrote once. I got over ten thouoghsan reviews. 2s read it and said it was better than enything and got it published, so they want me to write anotrher book, but I'm already in a band, so my riting dsyys are over.

the door opened, and you know who came back? AIDO HANASUSA


	9. Chapter NEIN: THE TWERKZ

The Sparkle In His Bubly Ees

chapte 9: tHE tWERK

so since i was purgent again, and aido hananusa and russel got a dog to symbolize theyr undying luve for ewach other, anf noodle was watching hetalia all niht long yesterday. 2ds and me were going to babys are us twice, so we could get babyt fud and toys. Murdoc gave me a list of things he wantred me to get him too. I read it out lowd;\

Murdiickz list

Pup

Toyz

Baaby fud, even though I HATE BABIS

A crip (for russle)

Naruto (For nioodle. She wants it.)

A toy helicoper (mine brok)

BAJANNA baby fud (Becauzse carrots make you orange.)

I smeled at murdkcs list. He wqas beig nicer and cried wehn he woke up. he waas like a babie.

So, I chedckd my tumbler while 2d went and got thw atuff. I had four hundred thougsand folowers, and I was the most amous person there. I post singing v ideos, and do poses for modeling. but I also take modellign pictures of russel so he can launch his career. But he cangt. He needs to e wite because the people that run th modelling place ar rasits.

"How;s this?" twodee helf up a babie dress. I threw it on the ground and did a banshee screech.

"THATZTOO RATCHETTTTTTTTTTTTTGRNTFGBEV GVFGRED!"

"Sowy." He cried and sat on top of the car cryinf. Then there was a chant in te background.

"russel russel russel russel russel ruussel russel russel russel russel russel." They said over and over. TE SEVENTY NINE TWERKING RATCHET AND CLANK RUSSELS WERE BACK FOR TWODEE! OG NO.

"TWEEEEEERRKKKKK!"

* * *

GUYS, ANITHER SCREAY CHAPTWE COMING UP. REVIEWA.


End file.
